Jane Doe
by TanaAndBritt-Britt
Summary: When a new mysterious girl shows up in the hospital in Beacon Hills, it comes to everyone's attention that there is a problem at hand. That will cause some to question there loyalties. How does she know Derek? Who is this girl? And more importantly what i
1. Prolouge

Jane Doe

Prolouge

Huh huh huh huh the sound of my rushed and ragged breath fills my ears and rakes through my chest. I am about five seconds away from passing out, since I've been running from _them _for over a week! Not to mention in my changed form. But then again I have been like this for two months and at this point I have no idea if I can change back. I see the lights of a car's headlights hit me and I change my course, in hopes of tricking my hunters. Know I understand how my prey feels when I chase it.

I stop running and stagger into a tree, I can't run any longer much the less fight. But I won't give up. I need to hide. I'm not going to have the same fate as my mother! I'm going to avenge her _murder_! They are going to die for what they did!

I look up and see the sadistic, cruel, and wrinkled face of a convict. He cruelly smiles at me draws his soward all while staring at me in curiosity.

"My my my, you are just as beautiful as your mother was maybe even more. I'm sure that if your parents were still alive they would have quite a handful with you. Sadly, they're not, but I think you should join them. After all you must miss them and your Aunt, cousins, and family members desperately."

I can feel the anger inside of me quickly turn into a bubble and then a boil.

I move into a crouch waiting for an attack, but the old man doesn't make a move. He just towels his swoard around and around in his hands.

"Make a move! Are you scared they'll lose?!" I growl with as much poison in my voice as I can manage. The white haired fool just laughs.

" You know I was expecting you cousin to show up, moved he sensed you in the area. Oh how nice would that be your big brave cousin showing up to save the weak small cousin."

I let out a loud roar and lunge at him with ny fangs and claws bared. I am quickly stopped by the taunting gleaming swoard shoved violently my side and then everything went into pitch black darkness.

A/N: Please review and tell me if it's worth continuing or if it's horrible. Please stick with me this chapter will be boring, but the next will be better! Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short!


	2. Chapter 1

Jane Doe

Chapter 1

The acidic smell and taste of cleaning alcohol fills the air and burns through my nose and throat since I inhale sharply. I almost forgot with my heightened senses it is much more intense in a hospital for me than normal people. After all the last time I was in a hospital was when... when my world changed into the tempest I live in now. I sit up and lean on my elbows opening my eyes which are quickly flooded with much too bright white light, to the point where I have shield my eyes with my forearm.

I cringe at the high pitched squeak of the door to my right or what seems to be my right opening and the sound of feet clip clipping towards my hospital bed. With every sound I hear I am overwhelmed and I feel as though a million hammers are pounding my skull.

My eyes quickly adjust to the light and I see a tan, dark eyed, and curly haired petite woman walking towards me. I quickly tense in anticipation of pain or rejection, last time I encountered a human I shifted and almost killed not only them, but myself. I have to learn how to control my shifting mentally instead of emotionally. It is much more painful when you shift emotionally and it also is more dangerous, since werewolves tend to be more vicious when they become emotional.

"Uh, sweetheart, I have a few people would like to talk to you, if you feel up to it." The curly haired nurse says, obviously baffled at what to call me.

"You can call me Jane Doe, since that's what I am to you. I don't mind, it's closest I could get to my parents since they're dead no one seems to acknowledge that they even existed."

The nurse just stares at me for a moment and turns to lean out the door calling someone in, apparently the sheriff of this county or city. Or at least that's what I heard. I raise myself into a cross-legged position, much to my burning muscles despair.

I expect to see a fat old man with graying hair and a reduced hair line, that looks a bit frazzled and out of it. Instead I see a slim middle aged man, who isn't that bad looking, with squinty brown eyes, and light brown or blinding graying hair. He looks highly concerned look on his face, soon after he notices that I saw the look on his face he covers it up with a poker face, so to speak. He sits down on the chair next to my bed, he looks me straight in the eyes. A look I haven't gotten in a long while from anyone. It is a bit comforting, but at the same time a little horrifying, I mean who knows what he is thinking and what he'll say.

"Look, I never knew how to talk to teenage girls, and I still don't know how, but if you can cooperate with us. We can help you with whatever mess you've gotten yourself into there's no need to be scared or put on edge by us. We are only here to help you, myself and the hospital staff, mainly out there. "

He motions at the curly haired woman who was just in here a second ago. She wirelessly glances in the window at us. I turn around and narrow my eyes. I have learned not to trust every adult out there, you wouldn't believe how many of thomasthomas like that and have other plans for you. I learned my lesson from my years in foster care.

"Her? What does she want with me? And on that subjectively the he'll do you want with me?!" I say getting defensive.

"She! Has not only carefully looked over you and refused to let another nurse take care of you for two weeks! And I want to help you every bit as much as she does. What is wrong with you?! Did your parents ever teach you manners?!"

Parents... I wish they would have been with me bit longer in order to have. I look down at my cream colored sheets and start fiddling with my sheets, trying not to show any sign of weakness. I hold back tears and finally decide to look up and say.

"What's it to you?"

He squints at  
Save some more as if he were trying to intimidate me like he was Rick from the Walking Dead. Finally he raises his voice a little.

"If you aren't going cooperate, then I won't with you and at this Pac it seems that we will have do this the hard way."

I cross my arms and reply.

"Which is?"

" I won't ease you into this anymore, I'll be frankly blunt with you."

" I'm fine with blunt."

"Alright then, is it true that your name is Audrey Hale the daughter of the late Peter and Sabrina Hale, the only living Hale besides Derek Hale, who just so happens to be waiting outside for you? Or at least that's what your DNA test said."

Derek's alive! I forget all about being reserved and smart! At the mention of my cousin. I jump up out of the bed and try to make my way out of this room to find Derek.

" Derek's alive! And here! Please! Please let him in!" I exclaim as I get up in my exhilaration.

" Derek! Derek! I'm in here! Remember me Audrey, your little cousin!"

I am able to choke out before the sheriff gently, but roughly pulls me away from the door.

"Please be quiet! I don't think it is a good idea to let you meet him right now, he is a suspect in your case."

"What?! He would never hurt me, not even if it could make everything right again! He may be violent, but he would never hurt someone he loves or loved!" I exclaim outraged and about five seconds away from shifting. I could feel my heartbeat and blood pressure rising quickly and rapidly. I look the sheriff in the eye for the last time and mutate out .

"Please." I mutter while in hysterics.

"Fine, I'll let him in. He's been acting the same way you did, but only worse when he found out your were here."

He shuts the door behind him and I can hear his footsteps walking for a while and him saying.

"You can see her now, but I swear to God if you were the one that did this to her and you do anything else to her I will have your sicko ass thrown in jail!"

I hold my breath as soon as I hear Derek's footsteps nearing the room. The door slowly creakes open and my hazel eyes meet Derek's light green eyes.

So many indefinable emotions flow through my body at once all I can do to keep myself from shifting or crying or having a mental breakdown is throwing myself into Derek's arms. Who wrap around me the second I make contact with him. He strongly grips me whispering into my ear.

"Calm down, please don't create anymore trouble for yourself. That's the last thing we need. Don't worry your safe now, calm down. Ahhh, it's okay. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you like that ever again! I made a promise to protect you and I'm not going to give it up now. Having, Audrey it's okay your fine now."

He not only continues hugging me but he kisses me on the forehead softly and smoothes down the crazy mess of my thick hair.


End file.
